When Souta met Leena
by del-kaidin
Summary: Souta meets the girl of his dreams, but who exactly is she. A Companion Piece to "Eclipsed Hearts"
1. Default Chapter

**When Souta met Leena**   
  
"And Souta, don't forget to clean around the well." His mother had said as she left for work. He hated going in there, always had since Kagome had been pulled through seven years ago. He'd be leaving for college in a few days, so there were a lot of Souta dos. He'd all ready repaired the roof on the storage shed, painted the house and more task than he wanted to ever remember. He'd even left this to last hoping it would be to late when he got to it, but no, it was only three in the afternoon. The only good thing to ever come through the well was Inu Yasha. He was stilled pissed at Kagome for sealing it, so he couldn't come visit. He opened the door and started down the stairs, then he heard it, a whimpering coming from the well. The seals were still in place, but he definitely heard something. "Sis is gonna kill me, but that doesn't sound like a demon." He carefully pulled the seals off and opened the well. Shining his flashlight down he saw her, huge green eyes stared up at him from behind silver bangs. The whimpering became soft growls, almost like a puppy. "Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He started climbing down the rope ladder that had never been removed. "My name's Souta. What's yours?" He reached the bottom and put his hand out to take hers. Her small clawed hand slashed at his leaving a red welt in it's wake. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you." He held his hands out in front of him to show he had no weapons. "You look like Inu Yasha." he whispered.   
  
"Uncle Inu? Where is he?" the little girl whined.   
  
"Inu Yasha's your Uncle?" Souta asked. She nodded. "How did you get here?"   
  
"I fell. Where is Uncle Inu? UNCLE INU!!!!"   
  
"He's not here sweetie. I'll figure out how to get you to your Uncle, I promise. Are you hungry?"   
  
Leena was ashamed of herself, she had been rude in her fear. She could smell no threat from this human. Mommy Sango would have been angry, remembering her manners she answered. "Yes sir. I'm sorry I shouldn't have clawed you." a small fist wiped the tears off her cheek. "My name is Leena."   
  
"Well, Leena, why don't we go get something to eat. Your Uncle Inu's favorite was ramen." 'Uncle Inu huh? So who is your father' Souta smiled as he lifted the girl into his arms, "Ok put your arms around my neck I don't want to drop you while I climb the ladder."   
  
"Ok" Her arms went around his arms and he caught her scent, cherry blossoms, white plum, and childhood innocence. 'You are going to be a heart-breaker when you're older.' her hair was a silken waterfall on chest.   
  
As they approached the house his mother returned. "Shit." he flinched when he realized he'd said it aloud, but she just giggled.   
  
"Souta who is that? My god, she could be..."   
  
"This is Leena, Mom. She's Inu Yasha's niece. Somehow she was at the bottom of the well crying. I think you need to call sis, while I fix her something to eat" His mother nodded and ran to the house. Leena started fidgeting in his arms. He put her down and took the hand she raised up for him to hold. She skipped beside him into the house. Pointing once to the God Tree "Uncle Inu's Tree!" she smiled up at him.   
  
Thirty minutes a very full hanyou girl, looked at the human girl standing before her. "Leena, my name is Kagome. Do you know how you got here?"   
  
"I fell." Leena looked at Kagome, she didn't like her. Oh she knew who Kagome was, Mommy Sango had told her stories about her. She'd hurt Uncle Inu's heart. Leena leaped down and walked to Souta, her bottom lip quivered. Tugging on his jeans she said "I want to go home. I want Uncle Inu."   
  
"Shhhh Leena. I promise we'll get you home." he watched as her ears twitched towards the well.   
  
"Uncle Inu is looking for me."   
  
"You.... you hear him?" Kagome was surprised. "Then we need to get you home." She grabbed for the child intending to pick her and run to the well, but Leena leaped in Souta's surprised arms. Souta quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and ran to the well, he held Leena as Kagome positioned herself for the jump to the past.   
  
"Will I see you again?" Leena asked him.   
  
"Maybe one day. You are hanyou, you may still be alive in this time. I'll tell you what I'll meet you at the Tokyo Tower observation deck on New Years Eve at Midnight. OK?"   
  
"Uh Huh!" She hugged him and leaped into the well. Kagome for the first time saw the well let another pass through, she had just faded into a blue light.   
  
**"LEENA!!!!** Where the hell are you?" Inu Yasha screamed. If something happened to that girl he was going to kill Shippo he had told the kit to watch her. As he reached the bone eaters well he saw her. She was standing on the rim looking in. "Leena, come here please."   
  
**_"UNCLE INU!!!" _** she ran and leaped into his arms. He sniffed her, no injuries and just a slight hint of ... huh?? Ramen and Souta? He walked to the well and looked down, 'Did you open again? And if you did why?'   
  
---------------------   
  
**Many years later**   
New Years Eve.   
  
Every year. She came every year, most years she didn't tell her Uncle she came, he'd never understand. The wind blew her silver white hair into her face and with it brought a scent she remembered well. She turned and there he was. She looked older than him now, not by much - but for a while she would be accused of robbing the cradle. "Hello Souta."   
  
He turned to the silky voice beside him. There she was, the way he knew she would look. Silver white hair swirled around her face, her green eyes still looked at him behind her bangs. "Leena?" She nodded, "I hadn't dared to hope you'd be here."   
  
"I've been here every year since they completed the tower."   
  
As they spoke they had closed the small distance between them. Her hand came up and touched his shoulder lightly tracing down his arm with one clawed finger. He took a ragged breath and followed the other arm up to her shoulder, then gently he cupped her neck and pulled her to him. He looked into the eyes that he'd fallen in love with when she was a child and pulled her to him his eyes never left hers, giving her every opportunity to say no. His thumb brushed gently across her lips, he felt her shudder. He watched as her eyelids fluttered down and her lips opened. He leaned in and kissed her.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**When Souta Met Leena  
Chapter 2 **

  
  
Four young men sat at the table, three watching the college co-eds walk past in their tight jeans and barely there shirts. The fourth seemed lost in his own world, his head dutifully buried in his studies. In the background U2 played he thought for a moment, Achtung Baby, he liked the next track too, Mysterious Ways. "Hey guys, can we get back to Legal Principals of Transcontinental Corporations, please. Jeesh are girls all you three think about."   
  
"Hell Souta, up till about three years ago you watched with us what changed. You discover you're gay or something?" Kenichi asked.   
  
"Shit, would you look at her!" The others turned to watch as if in time to the music the white haired woman started walking towards their group, away from the motorcycle.   
  
The woman moved with predatory grace, each step light as if it took effort to maintain contact with the ground. She wore black leather pants that rode low on her hips. The black tank tops hem barely kissed the waistband of the pants with each step it slid up slightly on one side or the other exposing a firm abdomen. Her hair an unusual white hung down her back to kiss her thighs in a thick french braid. Her emerald eyes glanced occasionally towards males who made comments about her and met them only with a cold glare. Still she moved forward towards their group. Stopping at their table she leaned over. "Hey handsome, wanna take a ride?" She purred at the Souta. When he didn't look up from the books before him she pouted. "Playing hard to get?"   
  
"Maybe." he said his eyes not leaving the books. From the corner of his eye he could see Kenichi. His friends mouth was open and his eyes wide. He'd played this game with her before and the results were always satisfying.   
  
She stood and walked around the table. A gentle push on his shoulder backed him away from the table. Straddling his hips she leaned in her lips barely touching his. "I asked, if you wanted to take a ride?" she slid her hips against him giving no doubt to her meaning. Pulling at the neck of his t-shirt she searched for something, finding it she moved to lick and nip at the small mark of her own fangs.   
  
"Leena, I'm trying to study. Besides aren't you suppose to be in New York?"   
  
Raising her head with a soft whimper, only he heard she met his eyes. "Nope. Got a promotion and had to move back to Tokyo.. Besides I missed you, can we blow this joint or I can just slide down and..."   
  
"LEENA!" He screeched embarrassed. "You are nothing like your Uncle. Or your father."   
  
"Nope and nope. Uncle was way too shy. Not me. And that old dog is way too cold, to feel passion. So we leavin' or are your friends gonna watch?"   
  
"Hey Bitch. Get off my man." A female voice came from behind her.   
  
Souta looked up to see Mai. They had known each other since primary school and even dated some in high school. He had broken up with her after he had seen Leena for the first time. Something in those emerald eyes had told him she was the one for him. Then she'd met him at the Tokyo tower as promised. Unfortunately Mai, like her older brother Hojo, couldn't accept he wasn't interested anymore. He was going to laugh her off as usual until he felt rather than heard Leena's low growl.   
  
Her voice was soft, just above a whisper. "Bitch? Your man?" He heard her sniff him checking him for any other female scent. He'd seen Inu Yasha do this to Kagome several times during their travels back and forth through the well. "Don't think so." She said satisfied that hers was the only female scent on him. "Back off little girl, or I might just have to hurt you." She climbed off his lap and turned to face the intruder.   
  
"You white headed old hag, I told you to get away from him." Mai stopped right in front of Leena. Her hand connecting with Leena's cheek, leaving a momentary imprint of her hand. Mai watched as the woman closed her eyes.   
  
"ju...kyu...hachi...shichi...roku...go...shi...san...ni...ichi" Leena slowly counted getting control of her youki. It wouldn't do to pull the little witch's heart out in front of all these people. Opening her eyes she met the deep brown glare with her own emerald one. "Listen, little girl, I'm someone you don't want to piss off. So turn around walk away, before you get carried away."   
  
Mai stood her ground, she would prove to Souta she loved him and she was the only girl for him. She'd taken martial arts since she was ten and had just received her black belt. Dropping her books, she stepped into a fighting stance. "I think you'll be the one carried away." She threatened motioning the woman forward.   
  
"Umm Leena, let's go..." Souta said trying to diffuse the situation.   
  
"She challenged me, Souta. You know what that means." Leena had explained that if another woman ever challenged her for him she would be honor bound to fight. She heard his groan. "Pack or Dojo?" she asked.   
  
"Huh?" Mai responded eloquently.   
  
"Pack or Dojo? How do you want to do this fight. Pack, to the death or Dojo, to the victory." Leena explained. "Really it's my choice since you challenged, but I'll play nice."   
  
Mai almost said Pack, but something in her warned that the woman meant exactly what she said. "Dojo." She replied quickly.   
  
"Fine, Dojo... Free style or any particular style?"   
  
"What's with the questions? Scared I might beat you?" Mai taunted. 'See Souta' she thought, 'this bitch is afraid to fight me.'   
  
"Free style then. Give me just a minute to take these boots off and we can get started." Leena lifted one foot up to the bench Souta was sitting on. "Fast or slow?" she whispered. At his puzzled look she explained, "Should I let her feel like she has a chance in hell of winning. Or just end it?"   
  
With a sad smile, he whispered back, "Let her keep some dignity." Leena nodded, she would never deny him anything.   
  
She finished removing her boots and stretched. Rising to her toes, she bent back walking over to land back on her feet. Tilting her neck right then left she heard the cracking as the tendons released. "I'm ready." She said dropping into a slight crouch, her arms slightly bent at the elbow.   
  
Mai was only now beginning to wonder the intelligence of this fight. Something about the woman before her was setting of her alarm bells. Shaking herself she refused to back down. She could take this woman, her sensi had said she was one of the best students he'd ever had.   
  
Mai attacked first, with a well executed kick, that had her opponent been any other it might have connected. Leena easily dodged the blow leaning back to an almost impossible angle. With one clawed hand she grabbed the leg and spun the girl away. Dropping back into her ready position Leena continued her wait. Mai returned throwing perfectly executed strikes only to have them easily dodged or deflected. Not once did she connect with her target. She couldn't understand no one had ever beaten her. Long minutes passed, suddenly her opponent went on the offensive. A blow to her chest. "Ichi." followed quickly by one to her exposed back "Ni." the final blow another flat hand to the chest "San. and match. Dojo rules little girl. I win." Mai watched as the silver haired woman walked to Souta and kissed him.   
  
Souta saw the look in Leena's eyes as she walked to him, he swallowed quickly. Her lips descended on his, demanding his surrender, which he did. Her hands roamed his body. When she broke the kiss she spoke, "Get your books, we're leaving." As he gathered his papers and books, she put the boots back on. As they started towards her bike Mai made the mistake of speaking.   
  
"This isn't over bitch."   
  
No one saw Leena move, one instant she was beside Souta headed towards the parking lot. The next she had Mai six inches off the ground in held by the neck. "Yes, it is. Or next time I'll demand Pack rules. Don't fuck with me little girl." Releasing her hold on the girl she whispered dangerously, "You're brothers lucky... he should be dead. You don't want to end up like him... do you?" She turned and walked past Souta taking his book bag she marched off.   
  
  
  



End file.
